


The Story of the Sea

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mythology - Freeform, Original myth, Other, Personification, Short Story, Symbolism, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: The myth of how the Sea loved the Moon.





	The Story of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A short myth I wrote for my creative writing class.

Everyone spoke of the Sun and the Moon. Two perfect beings, meant to complement each other in every way. Everyone spoke of their love, their creations, and their places in the heavens, high above the world they gave life to. But no one spoke of the Sea. 

While the Sun and Moon would chase each other in the sky all day, the Sea would bend to the will of the Moon, but never would the Moon reciprocate the Sea’s affections. The tide came in and went out as the Moon wished, and the Sea, ever-aware of the love between the Sun and Moon, continued a fruitless and, in some ways, greedy search for the Moon’s love. The Sea did everything for the Moon, and received nothing in return. Sometimes that was enough. And sometimes it wasn’t.

The Sea had so much to rule over, so much life and love to give, and yet the Sea still longed for the Moon. No person, nor creature, nor being could alleviate the Sea’s suffering. The Sea had everything. Needed nothing more, but desired something more. And though it was greedy, the Sea continued to wish for the Moon’s affections. 

One day, the Moon came to the Sea and reciprocated the Sea’s feelings. But even then, it wasn’t enough. The Sea knew that no matter how much the Moon said, “I love you.” that the Moon would always love the Sun more than the Sea. And so the Sea receded. 

The Sea became polluted with rage and heartache, and from such came the Sea’s wrath upon the land. Hurricanes, floods, and tsunamis ravaged the land, and the Earth was none too pleased. The Earth, a witness to the pain the Sea had been enduring for millennia, offered the Sea friendship. Blinded by anger and grief, the Sea refused. 

Later, after everything had calmed down, the Earth found the Sea once more, wallowing in sadness. The Earth offered the Sea friendship once more, and the Sea accepted. Eventually, the Sea found the love the Moon and Sun had, but with the Earth. Occasionally, the Sea will become sad and bitter once more, and unleash sea storms and flooding waves, but the Earth would always calm the Sea with the beauty of what the Earth and the Sea had created together. 

The Earth had always been there for the Sea, just as the Sea had been there for the Moon. Finally, the Sea was happy, and so, too, were the Sun, Moon, and Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
